Midwestern Republic
((WIP)) The Midwestern Republic is a constitutional republic located in the Westerlands. It is a largely agricultural state, and is the largest of the category of nations known as the "Western Republics"- the Confederate Republic of Dixon, the Lone Star Republic, the Columbia Republic, the Cascadia Republic, the Bear Flag Republic, and the Polar Bear Republic. It is also the least populous of the Western Republics, though it has the most gun owners. The Midwestern Republic consists of 11 states- Sioxa, Takota, Kaskalia, Deermead, Redmountain, Westerdell, Minnetrista, Largecreek, Minneiska, Minnetonka, and Illiniwek. The capitol and largest city of the Midwestern Republic is Windley, in the state of Illiniwek. Physical Geography The vast central area of the Western Republic area is dominated by low, fat, rolling plains. As one travels west, the lowlands gradually rise, leading to the mountainous border between the Midwestern Republic and the Bear Flag Republic and Cascadia Republic. Geographers often divide the Midwestern Republic into two large geographic territories based on elevation, the Hilly Plains and the Lowland Plains. The Hilly Plains makes up much of the western territory of the Midwestern Republic, though it does stretch a small amount into the upper areas of the Lone Star Republic, and the lower parts of the Francian Westerland territories. The Lowland Plains make up much of the eastern territory of the Midwestern Republic, and stretch heavily into the Upper Confederacy of the Confederate Republic of Dixon. There are also mountainous territories in the western and eastern parts of the Midwestern Republic. In the west, the Adamantine Highlands are part of the plateau of the Thundering Peaks- the mountains that form the border between the Midwestern Republic and the Bear Flag Republic. The Adamantine Highlands are home to several communities of Dwarven settlers who mine the natural resources of the highlands. In the east, the Charbonnel Plateau, named after the Francian explorer- Lothaire Charbonnel, is a mountainous region, beginning with scenic hillside before transitioning to a more rocky area. This rocky area is home to the territory known as the Grim Hillside, where a tribe of Orcs and Goblins make their home. The majority of the land of the Midwestern Republic is agricultural, though there is a large presence of hardwood forests, especially in the frontier of the states of Takota, Minnetrista, Minneiska, and Minnetonka. Rainfall in the region decreases from east to west, with corn farms dominating the eastern areas, wheat farms dominating the central areas, and rangelands in the far west. History Pre-Human Settlement Pre-Human settlement of the region dates back to the original settlers of the land, nomadic Wood Elven druids, who later established contact with early human cultures, to whom the druids taught their ways of nature to. The Dwarven Empire at its height dominated a reach through the Easterlands, Southlands, Westerlands, and Northlands- including the mountains of the Adamantine Highlands and the mountains of the Charbonnel Plateau. Nomadic tribes of Orcs, Goblins, and Trolls were found to have settled in the Charbonnel Plateau, pushing the Dwarves out of the region and settling the Grim Hillside. Native Human Settlement The traditions of the natives of the region were documented by the explorer Theodore Charles. The area was dominated by eighteen tribes, who were given names in the Anglistorian language. These eighteen tribes were: Autumnshield Tribe, Spiritbinder Tribe, Fireforest Tribe, Wisegrain Tribe, Flamespear Tribe, Wiseshield Tribe, Eaglewind Tribe, Lightningwood Tribe, Rainbinder Tribe, Cloudfeather Tribe, Wildsong Tribe, Crestwater Tribe, Skybreath Tribe, Raintotem Tribe, Fogwater Tribe, Wintertotem Tribe, Hawkspear Tribe, Treestrider Tribe, and Oatspear Tribe. Colonial Human Settlement The Anglistorian Empire and the Kingdom of Francia both looked at the Midwestern Republic as a possible area for colonial settlement. Both groups sent explorers in large numbers to the area, most notably Theodore Charles of the Anglistorian Empire, who later would join the Explorer Corps of the newly-founded Midwestern Republic, and Lothaire Charbonnel of the Kingdom of Francia, who explored not only the area of the Midwestern Republic, but also that of the Republic of Columbia. The two eastern nations did confront one another several times, most notably the Battle of Seven Bluffs, in which the two armies, with their native allies, clashed in the modern-day state of Takota. The Francians, led by General Edmond Pottier were allied with the Cloudfeather, Rainbinder, and Wildsong Tribes. The Anglistorians led by General Alexander Unsworth, were allied with the Fogwater, Crestwater, and Eaglewind Tribes. The battle concluded with a Francian victory, however after the battle, the native allies of the Francians turned against them, famously destroying the entire Francian army deployed to the area- including General Pottier. The battle began on February 15th, 1945, and ended on February 27th after the betrayal. Colonial settlement of the area would continue in 1963, when a mix of Anglistorian and Francian colonials went to found their own nation, which they named the Midwestern Republic, due to its location being between the founded Confederate Republic of Dixon and Columbia Republic to the east and the Bear Flag Republic to the west.